


Baby Mine

by fluffier432



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but it's not in a weird way, but peter is back from the dead, its to make sure he's alive, tony watches peter sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19531084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffier432/pseuds/fluffier432
Summary: Some nights, Tony needed to hear his kid breathing to make sure he was okay.He needed to hear the kid’s steady breaths.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say, not my proudest work, but it is what it is. Also I'm crying.  
> Title comes from the song Baby Mine from Dumbo.

**Some** nights, Tony needed to hear his kid breathing to make sure he was okay. Inside, he knew Peter was sleeping, so he would crack open the door as quietly as he could, and just listen. Usually, that would be enough for him. He would hear the kid’s steady breaths and be reassured enough that he could go back to bed and sleep until morning.

There were a few nights, though, where listening wasn’t enough. He would pull up Peter’s desk chair and watch the kid sleep for a while. He knew some people found it creepy, even perverted, but his intentions were innocent and merely to comfort himself that his kid was alive.

It was the only way Tony could sleep after Titan.

**Sometimes,** in the middle of the night, Peter would wake to the sound of his door opening. His enhanced hearing and spidey-sense always woke him at the slightest sound, even when it was just Tony checking in on him. Peter found it sweet that his dad cared so much. He would keep his breathing steady as though he were still asleep, knowing Tony would feel guilty if he knew he woke Peter those nights.

Whenever Tony stayed longer, Peter usually managed to fall back asleep. Warm safety bloomed in his chest at the extra presence in the room. He never felt uncomfortable when his dad was with him, even as he watched him sleep. So he never told Tony to stop, even though he didn’t understand why his dad needed to know he was okay so often.

After all, Peter didn’t even remember what had happened.


End file.
